Akatsuki!
by JackFrosty
Summary: Meet Naruto Uchiha! Master of his one man Guild: Akatsuki! Blonde haired bad-ass does quests that no other guild wants to do for a cheap price, he usually does a shitty job and is extremely lazy, and very irresponsible. It doesn't help that he is labeled a criminal, but with his trusty shape-shifting gun named Kyuubi, he'll get any quest done!
1. Akatsuki!

_**A/N: Hello, I have been reading Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers... and after thinking about it. I decided to give it a shot at making one myself. It is my first Fan-fiction but I am not asking you to sugar coat **_

_**if I am a bad writer please be blunt and tell me. But anyways I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!**_

**Summary: Meet Naruto Uchiha! Master of his one man Guild: Akatsuki! Blonde haired bad-ass does quests that no other guild wants to do for a cheap price, he usually does a shitty job and is extremely lazy, and very**

**irresponsible. It doesn't help that he is labeled a criminal, but with his trusty shape-shifting gun named Kyuubi, he'll get any quest done!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really needed? If I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail... Naruto would be a bad-ass!**

Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde haired girl with brown eyes and hair that reached her shoulders sighed as she cleaned the floor of a bar. You see, then men here were such pigs. They would slap her butt or grab her boobs, whenever the hell they wanted. They were rude, they were everything you didn't want in a man,

Why doesn't she just quit? Well, Lucy had a dream to join Fairy Tail and well become one of the strongest Mages ever! So she had to work to make some money, there was shop that was selling a celestial key, and she totally wanted to buy it. Her job was pretty simple, clean the floors, tables, throw away sake bottles, etc.

"L-Lucy! Come here and throw my sake bottle away!" One of the drunken men at the bar said, as he shook his empty bottle.

Lucy sighed and she walked towards the man, when she grabbed the bottle, the man grabbed her and placed her on his lap, "How about you give me a good time?" he asked her.

"Eww! No get away!" Lucy struggled to get off the mans lap, but he was holding her down hard, he licked her cheek and grinned.

"Hmm, you taste good, boy's we are going to have some fun tonight, haha!" The man laughed, while the other men cheered.

Lucy struggled until at last she just took the bottle she had and smashed it against the mans head. The man let go of her and Lucy jumped off his lap and backed out, only to have the men begin to surround her. The man she smashed the bottle against, he growled and rubbed his bloody head, "You bitch, you'll pay for that!"

The men all started to surround her, and Lucy couldn't help but be scared. She was fucked! Would this be the end?

A shot was heard throughout the bar, and one of the men dropped to the floor. Everyone froze then looked at the source of the shot, a blonde haired man stood behind Lucy, he had tan skin, and the bluest eyes any person could have, he had a black cloak with red clouds, and he stood at a pretty tallish height.

"Y-You! Y-You killed that man!" One of the men spoke as he looked at his fallen friend.

"Blah Blah Blah!" The blonde haired man named Naruto said, "He's not dead, he's sleeping, I'm too clean to dirty my hands for a pig like him! I actually helped you all."

"Helped us?" The men questioned the blonde.

Naruto wrapped his left arm around Lucy's shoulder and spoke, "He was planning on taking this babe TO himself! He wasn't going to share with you all! But now I realize there's more traitors among you all, ready to strike you all down just to keep this busty blonde to their-selves! TRUST NO ONE!"

The bar tensed up, and everyone backed off from each-other a few feet, Naruto looked around then pointed at a man while saying, "LOOK! That man has a weapon! Get him!"

Everyone in a flash jumped the man, this started a huge fight at the bar and Naruto said, "I suggest you run away now, why you are working here, I have no clue, but you should quit this job." The blonde walked away, and Lucy stared at the man, the man was mysterious, and she couldn't help but follow him.

Naruto was walking to his Guild, only to realize the blonde haired girl was following him.

"W-Wait!" Lucy said as the blonde stopped without looking back at her. "T-Thank you for helping me back there, not that I needed help, but thank you!"

"Didn't need help, really?" The blonde turned and faced her, "YOU WERE THE TYPICAL CLICHE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

"I had it under control!" Lucy stated with pride, "I had them right where I wanted, I didn't need you to help me!"

"Haha!" Naruto laughed at her, "Yeah right, and I'm a Saint's Wizard!" He said sarcastically.

"You're an asshole!" Lucy glared at the blonde, "I just wanted to show gratitude!"

Naruto walked towards her and he grabbed her left boob with his right hand, he squeezed it and questioned, "Are these real?"

Lucy turned red as she growled and then she punched the blonde's face, causing the blonde to go flying backwards.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU A MONSTER?! THAT'S SOME SUPER SAIYAN LIKE STRENGTH!" Naruto yelled at her as he got up.

"Hmph!" Lucy shrugged her shoulder's, "I told you I didn't need your help back there!"

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, "THE AUTHOR JUST FREAKING CHANGED YOUR ATTITUDE!"

Lucy sighed and said, "You're an idiot."

Naruto was about to say something when both were suddenly surrounded by Rune Knights.

"Naruto Uchiha! Let her go and turn yourself in! You have committed heavy crimes, and you must be punished!" One of the Knights said.

"Heavy Crimes?" Lucy asked them.

"Yes, that man slaughtered his entire clan, he is nothing but a sum bag!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the blonde who looked at the Knights with a bores expression, seems the blonde was used to crap this this happening.

Naruto then sighed and took out his glorious gun, it was a red color and it hand orange flames, he then grabbed Lucy and placed the gun on her head.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lucy questioned the blonde.

"I saved you earlier, so now it's your turn to save me! Then we are even and we can move on with our life!" Naruto replied to her.

"Kuku, kill her too! We'll just say that scum bag killed her! His reward his too large to let him go!" The Rune Knight laughed evilly.

"Big boobed blondie here is Lucy Heartfilia, you kill her and her father would make sure you and your families suffered." Naruto stated calmly, as everyone's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Your father payed me a huge amount of cash to bring you back home, I accepted the money, but it seemed too troublesome to take you back!"

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU A SCUM BAG BUT YOU'RE ALSO A SCAMMER?!"

"Pretty much." Naruto agreed, now that he thought about it.

The Rune Knights just growled at the blonde, he had a Heartfilia hostage, so they couldn't be hasty, her father was one of the richest men in the country. They couldn't just kill her.

"Let her go and -" The Rune Knight was interrupted when Naruto charged and punched him in the face, he then began running away while carrying Lucy bridal style. The Rune Knight's didn't even bother chasing him, the blonde had Heartfilia hostage, if he killed her or did anything to her while they were after the blonde, they'd get all the blame.

"WHAT CRAPPY KNIGHTS YOU ARE!" Lucy yelled at them as Naruto continued running.

At last they arrived to a one story building with a sign that said: **Akatsuki. **Naruto walked inside with her, and he dropped her without warning.

"Ouch! You should of at least warn me, ass hole!" Lucy snapped at the blonde.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say, Boobs."

"My name is Lucy not BOOBS!" Lucy corrected him, "Why did you bring me here anyways?"

"This is my Guild, I am the great and awesome Master: Naruto Uchiha! Be honored!" Naruto grinned with pride.

"Guild? There isn't anyone here... and it's all dirty and your request board is filled with quests you haven't done, what is this?!"

"Haha, I'm still working on making it the greatest Guild ever! People join, then they end up leaving like 1-2 days later, and I don't know why."

"Hmph! MAYBE BECAUSE THEIR MASTER IS A CRIMINAL – WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WRITING ON MY ARM?!"

"It's the Guild mark, I'm drawing it on you so stay still, I'm too lazy to buy a Guild Mark Stamp thingy!"

"Cheap bastard – and who said I wanted to join your guild? I want to join Fairy Tail!"

Naruto looked at her and said, "You don't have a job anymore, so you might as well join and do quests."

"I STILL DO HAVE A JOB!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL, BOOBS!" Naruto yelled back at her, "AND WELL FINE GO WORK AT THAT BAR AND BE TOUCHED BY ALL THOSE DIRTY MEN!"

Lucy thought about it, how bad could it be to work with the blonde? She might as well join for now and later leave to join Fairy Tail, plus the blonde had peaked her interests.

"Fine, I'll join for now!" Lucy stated, while Naruto grinned! 

**A/N: Chapter One done, so I would appreciate all feed back on this chapter. So please tell me if you liked it or if you didn't and WHY! I Would really be grateful. BTW, this starts off before Lucy Join's Fairy Tail, I might have her later Join Fairy Tail or just stay at the Akatsuki Guild with Naruto. **

**Thank You For Reading!**


	2. Didn't Come To Save You!

_**A/N: Was going to wait a few days for next update... but here I am bored at home! Thank you everyone that read, followed, added to favorites or reviewed! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own shit!**_

"Hmph, you're so useless!" Lucy yelled at Naruto, "You're the worst boss I have ever had!"

"You're the worst guild comrade I have ever had!" Naruto snapped back, "Always complaining!"

"I wouldn't need to complain if I didn't have you as a Guild Master!"

"Quit then!" Naruto said calmly, "I wouldn't give two shits if you did!"

Naruto and Lucy had been arguing all morning, it had been a week since Lucy joined the blonde's "Guild" and he was getting on her nerves, all he pretty much did was lay around and drink chocolate milk, while reading magazines or Manga. He always had a annoying remark to say too! She just wanted to beat him to a pulp! 

"Maybe I will!" Lucy glared at the blonde.

"Kay, don't break a nail while opening the door on your way out!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"FIGURE IT OUT, BLONDIE!"

"Uh.. am I interrupting a lovers quarrel?" They both turned their heads to see a man.

"HE'S NOT MY BF, HE'S USELESS, AND LAZY, AND ALL HE DOES IS READ MANGA, HE'S A BOY, I'M INTO MEN!"

"Hmph, she's NOT MY GF! IF SHE WAS MY WIFE AND SHE POSIONED BY CHOCOLATE MILK, I'D GLADLY DRINK IT ALL!"

Lucy glared at the blonde, "I can't fucking stand you!"

"I told ya you can quit any damn time you want!"

"I WOULD BUT THEN I'D HAVE NO JOB!"

"WORK IN THE CORNER, PUT THOSE BOOBS AND ASS TO GOOD USE!"

Naruto crossed the line because Lucy punched him in the jaw causing him to go flying backwards, and crashing up against the wall.

Lucy then turned and faced the man, she smiled and said, "How may I help you?"

"Is your name Lucy Heartfilia?" The man asked her.

"Yes!" Lucy smiled and before she knew it the man grabbed her and pressed a blade on her neck, "You'll have to come with me!"

Naruto was now standing up, and he looked at Lucy's direction, and he saw Lucy being held hostage by a man.

"The hell is going on?" Naruto asked Lucy, "Is this your pimp or something?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! NOW SAVE ME!"

"Uh, no!" Naruto replied, "Use your superhuman strength against him!"

"I fucking can't! He has a blade up against my neck!"

"Naruto Uchiha, her father, the man who paid you to bring her back, paid us Mages from the Dark Guild: Yato. To bring her back and to kill you because he figured out you scammed him!" The man then told both of them, and Lucy's eyes widened, she didn't want to go back, "I rather not kill you so here, lay low!" The man threw the blonde a stack of money, which the blonde caught.

Naruto counted the money and turned around as he spoke, "Nice making business!"

"N-Naruto, y-you're NOT GOING TO HELP YOUR GUILD MEMBER?! WHAT KINDA SHITTY MASTER ARE YOU?!"

Naruto without looking at her said, "I make money and I'm getting rid of you, win win for me!"

"YOU B-BASTARD! YOU SOLD ME FOR HOW MUCH?!"

"50,000 jewels!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SOLD ME FOR 50,00 JEWELS?! I'M WORTH MORE YOU CHEAP BASTARD!"

"Take her away, I'm gonna go buy me some Ramen!" Naruto then said as he left.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Naruto was letting her be taken away... she actually felt betrayed.. sure she was mean to him, and they fought a lot, but it still hurt, and she had no idea why. The thought of going back home scared her greatly, she didn't want to be alone! She didn't wanna be stuck there with her father.

"N-Naruto.." She whispered as the man tied her with anti magic ropes.

"Kuku, in the end, all men are the same, specially us criminals, that Uchiha is nothing but a criminal, and that's all he will ever be!"

**xXx-Scene Change: Yato Guild-xXx**

Lucy was placed behind bars at the Dark Guild, which was pretty big and all the members seemed to be men.

"Look at this bombshell, we should have some fun with her before we turn her to the old man!" One man suggested.

"Hmph, he won't pay us then, you idiot!"

"Didn't he pay us already?"

"He payed us half of the money! The other half when we turn her over, he got scammed once, he won't be scammed twice!"

"After then?"

"Tsk, whatever!"

"You'll stay here for now, tomorrow you'll be reunited with your dad!" The man who took her there in the first place state.

Lucy just hugged her knees and the man added, "These bars are anti-magic, so don't try breaking them with your superhuman strength, it'll drain all your magic, and possibly kill you!"

Lucy didn't reply as she hugged her knees, tears left her brown eyes, she was praying for a miracle to happen. The members of the Yato Guild just drank beer and talked about random crap as she cried, the guild had like 30-40 members, and they seemed to be a bit powerful. Then all of a sudden the doors to the guild exploded, and to Lucy's surprise, Naruto walked inside, his red gun on his left hand.

"Hey, bitches, you're all about to be defeated by me: Naruto Uchiha: so pee yourselves in fear!" Naruto said as he lifted his arm, and shot a random guild member.

The Guild member dropped to the floor.

"I thought we had a deal?!" The man who gave Naruto the money stated.

"We do. But I was given the quest to take down this entire guild for 100,000 jewels!" Naruto stated as he took out a paper.

"Grr! We get him men! Kill him!" The man commanded them all.

The Yato members charged at the blonde who just kept shooting at them, beams of red magic kept coming out if his gun, the beams would hit the members, and they would be electrocuted, causing them to drop to the floor. The Yato took out blades of their own and tried slashing at the blonde, but he kept dodging with ease and shooting.

"Whoa.." Lucy couldn't help but say as she saw the blonde, "He's strong.. and super fast!"

At last just stood Naruto and the man who took Lucy, he panicked and he began running.

Naruto pointed his gun at him and said, "When it comes to women and guns, I never miss a shot: GOOD NIGHT MOTHER FUCKER!"

The man was hit with the red beam, and he dropped to the floor. Naruto then shot the bars that held Lucy back, he destroyed them and he began walking.

Lucy got out and she followed the blonde, "T-Thank Y-You!" She said as she did a slight bow.

"Thanks? I didn't come here to save you, I came here because it was a job request!"

Lucy saw a piece of paper fall from the blonde's cloak, she picked It up and read it, it was for a job request, she read it... and it was a request for finding a lost cat.

Lucy smiled and said, "Whatever!" as she followed her Guild Master.

**Note: Chappie two done! So review and tell me what you guys thought, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! PLEASE ASK ME! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE! Oh, and if you have an idea on what I could do for chapter three please share, I actually don't have a clue on what I'll do that on!**

**Happy Reading!**


	3. Promise To The Princess

**A/N: Chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews, and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shit!**

"What the hell is going on outside?" Natsu Dragneel asked his guild mates as he arrived back to the guild after a long mission.

"It's the Princess's birthday... she's going to be 17... so everyone is celebrating." Erza a beautiful red-haired chick replied.

"Man, it's hot ass hell... how can they all party in this heat?" Gray complained as he sat down shirtless.

"It's not hot, you're just a bitch!" Natsu told his rival.

"Say that again! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Before Natsu replied he noticed Erza was glaring at them.

"Haha! Gray, best friend, we shouldn't fight!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around the pale boy's shoulder, "We both know I'll kick your ass!" he whispered for Erza wouldn't hear.

"Let's all go to the pool!" Mirajane smiled at last, "It's too hot to do any missions, so lets go have fun!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Gray added.

"Hmph!" Erza shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we could go..."

"It's settled then!" Mira smiled as they began leaving the Guild.

**XxX-Scene Change-XxX**

"IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!" Naruto complained as he ate a Popsicle.

"Talk about it!" Lucy agreed with the blonde while eating a Popsicle of her own.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to the pool!" Naruto grinned at Lucy.

"P-Pool?" Lucy stuttered with a blush, she has never been to the pool with a male friend, "A-As I-In a D-Date?"

"Uh, eh, sure, why not?" Naruto replied as he continued eating his Popsicle.

Lucy's heart began beating fast, and then her eyebrow twitched, "YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME IN A BATHING SUIT! YOU PERVERT!"

"Uh, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked her, "It's hot, and the pool will help us cool down, AND I WOULDN'T WANNA SEE YOU NAKED EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST GIRL IN THE WORLD!"

"WHAT KINDA MAN ARE YOU?" Lucy yelled at the blonde, "A REAL MAN WOULD LOVE TO SEE ME NAKED! YOU MUST BE INTO MEN!"

"HMPH! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF I TURNED GAY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Uh, Naru-chan, am I interrupting something?" Lucy and Naruto turned to see none other than Hisui E. Fiore.

"Y-You're T-The P-Princess!" Lucy said shocked.

"Hey, bitch!" Naruto waved at Hisui, "What brings you here?!"

"Naruto!" Lucy slapped the blonde's left cheek, "You can't just call the Princess that!"

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto asked her.

"Haha," Hisui laughed and spoke, "That's how Naru-chan always greets me."

"Uh, You guys are friends?" Lucy asked, surprised Naruto would know the Princess.

"Yeah!" Hisui smiled, "Naru-chan used to be my boyfriend, in fact I bought this building, and helped him with this Guild. BUT HE'S A UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD, DOESN'T EVEN PAY ME A VISIT!"

"YOUR DAD HATES ME!" Naruto yelled at her, "I rather not get on his bad side!"

"U-Used to be your b-bf?" Lucy was once again stunned, "I find that hard to believe... Naruto isn't really the charming type.."

"Yes, he was my first bf... and he also made me lose my innocence!" Hisui stated with a smirk.

"IF I RECALL, YOU WEREN'T SO INNOCENT, YOU BITCH!" Naruto defended himself.

"He was also a verbal abuser, and you're right, not bf material, but I liked him... and he broke my HEART!" Hisui stated at last. "He even forgot my previous birthday... that's why I'm here, he promised he would sing a song for me in front of the entire town on my next birthday... I'm holding you to that today, Naru-chan!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered.

"I set up a stage, with a mic, and some band members in the middle of the town, you'll be playing at 7 o'clock before the sun sets, then we'll light up some fire works!"

"I can't do it, Lucy and I are going to the pool all day," Naruto replied to Hisui.

"Hmph! I was just going to the pool too, you two can come with me!" Hisui smiled then said, "Kuku, you aren't getting away from this Naru-chan!"

"You're a bitch, you know that?!" Naruto glared at her.

"Oh, I know! I can't wait to see you sing for me, I'll even record it!" Hisui grinned evilly at the blonde.

Lucy looked at both and couldn't help and think about how close they seemed, even if they fought a lot. Hisui seemed to still like the blonde.

"Hey! That's my Popsicle!" Naruto snapped at Hisui as she snatched his Popsicle.

"It's mines now!" She said as she took a bite out of it.

"Hmph! Let's just go to the pool already!" Naruto then said as he walked out the guild.

When they arrived to the pool they noticed it was quite crowded, the three quickly found a spot, in a pretty good area.

"Look! It's the princess! And she's with that lazy guy! Are they back together?!"

"He's with two hot babes! I'm so jealous!"

"Hmph, after he broke her heart, she still gets back with him?!"

"Ahh, young love!"

"That blonde guy was a asshole to her! And she takes him back? He must be big down there!"

There was mutters around the pool, as they noticed the Princess. She just looked at Naruto in a worried manner, most of the comments were negative towards him. The blonde didn't seem to mind the comments.

"I'm gonna go buy myself a milkshake, any of you want anything?" Naruto asked Lucy and Hisui.

"N-No!" Lucy said quickly.

"Nah, enjoy Naru-chan! Lucy and I are gonna go swim!"

Naruto nodded and walked off towards a milkshake stand, once he arrived to the stand, he noticed a familiar red-haired chick sitting down, she was drinking a milkshake.. what was odd was that she wore a fucking metal armor! It was hot and she was wearing that crap? She musta been crazy! The blonde thought.

"Isn't it too hot to be wearing that armor?" Naruto asked her as he walked besides her.

"Hmph, I like wearing it!" Erza the red-head replied.

"So, you like wearing it because you feel safe?" Naruto questioned her, "Seems you have trust issues, if you don't fix that, you'll end up old and alone!"

"Shut up!" Erza snapped at the blonde, "What would you know, Naruto?! You're nothing but a heartless bastard!"

Naruto laughed, "Haha, Long time, eh, Erza?!"

"Hmph, get away from my sight! You betrayed Fairy Tail... you burned down the guild, I hate you – you tried killing Master as well, for that I'll never forgive you!"

"Aww, is that how you're supposed to treat the guy that saved your ass that one time?!"

"I COULD OF TAKEN CARE OF THOSE DARK MAGES ALONE!"

"Riiight! Whatever you say!" Naruto replied before he ordered himself a strawberry milkshake.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around when he heard his name to see Lucy. "Erza from Fairy Tail!" Lucy looked at Erza with stars in her eyes. "Wait – am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving!" Erza said coldly as she stood up and began walking away but before she left she warned Lucy, "That man right there is no good, he's a scum-bag, he once was a member of Fairy Tail, he destroyed the guild and he tried killing our Master who took him in, he'll betray you, like he betrays everyone, watch out!"

Then Erza left, the blonde haired beauty then stared at Naruto, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"WAIT – YOU WERE IN FAIRY TAIL?"

Naruto nodded as he took a drink from his now served milkshake, "A few years ago the Master took me in."

"W-Why'd you try killing him?!" Lucy couldn't help but ask him.

Naruto looked at her then he patted her head, "There are SOME THINGS YOU JUST SHOULDN'T ASK!"

"SPILL IT!"

"NO!"

"Uh, you left me swimming alone, Lucy!" Hisui suddenly walked in on the conversation.

"Haha, sorry! I just wanted a drink!"

"Well get your drink and lets go back!"

Lucy ordered her drink and along with Naruto and Hisui they headed over to the pool where they remained there until the pool was closed, everyone was heading home or out to eat.

Hisui grinned and elbowed Naruto, "It's almost time for you to sing me a song in front of everyone!"

Naruto sighed she wouldn't stop bugging him until he did it, "Fine, take me to the center of town, and get ready to never forget this birthday!"

Hisui smiled and she took the blonde to the center of town, where it was already crowded with people who were listening to random songs played by random people. Hisui got on the staged and everyone got silent.

"My friend Naruto Uchiha, will be playing a song for me!" Hisui said evilly, "So here you go Naruto!"

She handed the blonde the mic, Naruto looked at the mic then he said, "Lucy, when I hand you the mic, I want you to sing this part in a seductive manner.." the blonde whispered in her ears the lyrics he wanted her to sing.

"N-Naruto! I can't say that!" Lucy blushed.

"Yeah you can! I believe you won't lemme down! So do your best!"

Naruto then looked at the crowd then he looked at Hisui who was smiling at him evilly.

"Yo, drummers, guitarists! Hit it!" Naruto then said as the guitarists and drummers started playing.

The blonde then got the mic and placed it a few inches away from his mouth, he licked his lips than began singing:

_I met a girl and I really thought she liked me.  
I truly thought that I had met the one.  
It was a fail, to no avail.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.  
_

**The blonde looked at Hisui and he circled her.**

_She's like a witch, casting spells, hypnotizing.  
She made me drink a potion just to fall in love.  
She got me drunk, tipsy of her love.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club._

**The blonde was now inches away from her.**__

She's always blowing up my phone.  
I really wish that she'd leave me alone.  
I got to change my number,  
Hard for me to slumber when she's outside my home.  
She called the cops, and made it seem like I was mean.  
She's not your average lady, she's fucking crazy.  
Spelled C-U-N-T (bitch)

**The blonde then pulled away from her,**

**as everyone's eyes widened,**__

And after all, the rise and fall.  
You're not worth my time.

**Naruto dropped to the floor on his knees,**

**before he stood up again,**__

I'm c-c-calling it quits right now.  
This time  
You're playing games  
And all we do is fight.  
It's getting late.  
So olly-olly-olly-oxen free,  
All the bad girls come cheer with me.  
Your love's a drug that got me on the run.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.

**Naruto then continued looking at Hisui,**

**who just smiled at the blonde.**__

I'm always paranoid,  
That she's somehow watching me.  
Follows me on Twitter,  
Asking if I miss her,  
Hash tag #setmefree.  
She googles my name, just to keep some tabs on me.  
She's not your average lady,  
She's fucking crazy.  
Someone help me please.

**Naruto pretended like he was running away.**__

And after all, the rise and fall.  
You're not worth my time.

I'm c-c-calling it quits right now.  
This time  
You're playing games  
And all we do is fight.  
It's getting late.  
So olly-olly-olly-oxen free,  
All the bad girls come cheer with me.  
Your love's a drug that got me on the run.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.  


**The blonde sang the chorus once more. While females cheered,**

**the song was pretty catchy.**

**Then the blonde said,**

__"_Alright, alright, alright, settle down, settle down.  
I need my bad girl Lucy in the house tonight to help me do a cheer!"_

**Naruto handed Lucy the mic and she sang: **

_Hey sexy boy I got you wrapped around my finger.  
L-O-V-E really doesn't mean much.  
Your love is like a drug,  
But it is not enough.  
Give me a B-A-D, we're the bad girls club._

**Lucy had her hands wrapped around Naruto's **

**Neck, while she sang that part, then she handed**

**him the mic while she blushed!**__

I'm c-c-calling it quits right now.  
This time  
You're playing games  
And all we do is fight.  
It's getting late.  
So olly-olly-olly-oxen free,  
All the bad girls come cheer with me.  
Your love's a drug that got me on the run.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.

I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.  
I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.

**Naruto finally finished the song.**

Everyone now was silent before Hisui smiled and clapped her hands, "Haha! Naru-chan, you really would sing something like that, you're still as bold as ever!"

Everyone then cheered, it was a pretty good song. The blonde did a slight bow along with Lucy.

"Well since I did as I promised, I'll be going home now!" Naruto said as he turned around and started walking away.

"It was nice hanging around with you, Hisui!" Lucy smiled at the princess, "Maybe we can hang out again some other time!"

"I would love that!" Hisui smiled as she watched Naruto and Lucy leave. She mostly looked at Naruto, "Naruto..." she said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh, by the way.. Happy Birthday, bitch!" Naruto then said to her as he waved without looking back, and at that time fire-works began to appear in the sky.

Hisui's eyes widened, she thought the blonde hated her... she had hurt him in the past so it was shocking to hear that.

She smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Naru-chan!"

**Note: Chapter three done! The song Naruto sang: I DO NOT OWN! THAT SONG BELONGS TO THE BAND CALLED FALLING IN REVERSE! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT THE SONG IS CALLED "BAD GIRL CLUB!" I CHANGED A BIT OF THE LYRICS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**NEXT CHAPTER LUCY JOINS FAIRY TAIL, AND WE MOVE ON!**

**I will be making my own arcs, and I will follow the anime at my own pace, and I will change how some arcs are, just a heads up!**

**Have a good day!  
**


	4. Fairy Tail!

**A/N: Chapter Four in thaa house! So boom! ENJOY! I will answer a few questions, so here are the answers!**

** Jamin1227: Yes, Lucy will Join Fairy Tail, In Fact She Joins This Chapter!**

** DarkBeast42: Because why not, lol? And Lucy is leaving because... without her in Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be able to do some of my favorite arcs!**

**Uh, I Think these were the only questions that were asked! At the end of the chapter I'll ask a few questions of my own regarding pairings, and stuff!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

It had been a week since the Princess's birthday, and Naruto and Lucy had been fighting a lot ever since, over the smallest little things, and it was causing a lot of tension.

"Well, fuck you!" Naruto snapped at Lucy.

"Fuck me? YOU COULDN'T EVEN IF YOU TRIED!" Lucy glared at the blonde, "Gosh, you're so annoying!"

"I wouldn't wanna fuck you anyways.. SO UNFUCK YOU!" Naruto smirked at his comeback.

"Unfuck me? What the hell does that even me?!" Lucy couldn't believe the blonde, "You're such an idiot!"

"WELL YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT FOR WORKING FOR THIS IDIOT, SO IN THE END YOU'RE A EVEN BIGGER IDIOT!"

"Then, I quit!" Lucy said in a cold voice, "I'm going to Fairy Tail!"

"Hmph, do as you wish!" Naruto replied with a shrug.

Lucy turned around and stormed off, Naruto just shrugged his shoulder's. Why should he care what she did? He was used to people leaving anyways. The blonde then decided to leave, he had something to do.

"I feel bad, now!" Lucy spoke to herself as she walked around town, "Should I go back?"

She thought about it, until she clenched her fists, "NO! Screw him! I'll join Fairy Tail! But what if they don't accept me?!"

Lucy sighed as she walked to a wizard's shop, there was this one celestial key she had wanted to buy. Once she was inside she looked for it but she couldn't find it.

"What happened to the Celestial Key, here?" Lucy asked the shop owner.

"Hmm, someone came and bought it a day ago!" The man replied with a grin, "I ripped off the idiot too, hahaah!"

Lucy's eyes widened then she sighed! It was all thanks to that blonde idiots fault! If only she had stayed at her job at the bar she would of probably bought the Key by now! She so hated the blonde now! She sulked as she walked out of the shop, she really wanted that damn Key. As she walked she noticed a bunch of females running and talking excitedly!

"Holy crap! The salamander from Fairy Tail is here!"

"Really? Lets go ask for a autograph!"

"I gotta meet him!" Lucy said with determination, "Maybe he can put in a good word for me! I'll be able to join!"

Lucy quickly ran to the crowd of girls to see a man, he was smiling and smirking at them, Lucy couldn't help but feel her heart beat, and she could feel herself blushing and turning hot, what the hell was going on with her? The man then turned and looked at her, he gave her a dazzling smile, then he winked at her. Lucy then felt her heart beat fast, and she had hearts in her eyes!

"This must be love!" She thought as she walked closer to him, "I love him... but what about Naruto – wait what? Why did I say Naruto? I hate that ass-hole! Grr!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw a pink haired guy enter the circle and now he stood before the 'Salamander' she then realized she was placed under a magical love spell, the current wizard in front of her was nothing but a fake! How dare she fall for a cheap trick!

"Igneel! It's me Natsu.. wait who the fuck are you?" Natsu sweat-dropped as he noticed the man in front of him wasn't Igneel.

"Aye!" Happy nodded, "Natsu, let's go!"

"WHO AM I? HAVE YOU NO HEARD OF THE GREAT ME?!" The fake Salamander said in a pissed tone. "I'M THE GREAT – WAIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"

He noticed Natsu and Happy leaving with sulking expressions on their faces. "I'm getting away from your disgusting face!" Natsu stated.

"HE JUST DISSED THE GREAT SALAMANDER! GET HIM!" The fan girls yelled.

"No, no, no need to! He's just probably too dazzled, here young boy, my autograph, now you can brag to your friends!" The fake Salamander handed Natsu his autograph.

"No thanks, I don't want that piece of crap!" Natsu stated, and before he knew it, he was being attacked by fan-girls.

By the time they were done the blonde was covered in trash, and all bruised up, "That definitely not Igneel!"

"Aye, let's head back!" Happy said as he tried helping his friend up.

"Hey, you guys thank you for helping me back there!" Natsu and Happy stood and faced Lucy.

"Uh.. ?"

"Oh, that man was a fake, he was using cheap magic spells to get girls to fall in love with him! I almost fell for it but you too snapped me out of it, thanks again!"

"Uh.. you're welcome I guess!" Natsu grinned.

"How about I invite you both to a nice dinner?!"

"OH, REALLY? THANKS!" Natsu grinned at, and Lucy couldn't help but take a step back... she could of swore she saw Naruto in Natsu.. what the hell was going on with her? She thought.

The blonde haired babe took them to a restaurant near by and both Natsu and Happy seemed to have ordered every damn thing you could order to eat.

As they ate Lucy couldn't help but be disgusted, " Haha, clam down the food isn't going anywhere.. oh what are your names by the way?

"Nat...su!" Natsu replied as he ate chicken.

"Ha..ppy here!" The blue cat spoke as he took a bite from his yummy fish.

"Well, I'm Lucy and I am a Mage, even though I don't look like one!" Lucy smiled at both of them.

Natsu looked at Lucy's shoulder and he noticed she had a faded Akatsuki mark on her shoulder... it seemed someone had done it with a marker.

"T-That's the Akatsuki Guild Mark... wait.. you were that chick that sang with Naruto? I just remembered!"

"Aye!"

Lucy blushed and said, "Haha, yeah, he did the mark with one of those magical marker's that takes forever to wash off.. wait do you know Naruto?"

Natsu's happy expression turned into a dark and hateful look, "We knew him, alright, but in the end he betrayed us, next time I see him.. I'll **KILL** him!

Lucy sweat-dropped. _Geez, every time someone talks about Naruto, I only hear bad stuff about him!_

"Well, I have to go, hope you enjoyed the food!" Lucy smiled at both of them, "Thanks again!" she left some money on the table then walked away.

"I wish we could help her with something, I feel bad for eating all this food... and we weren't even trying to help!" Natsu told Happy, as Lucy left.

"Aye!"

"Oh, wells lets go look for Igneel, then head back to the Guild!" Natsu said as they stood up and walked away.

Natsu and Happy looked around for Igneel until the sun was beginning to set, they were now near the dock, and their eyes widened when they saw none other than Naruto walking towards them, he had his usual Akatsuki cloak on. The blonde stopped in front of them and Natsu couldn't help but glare at him.

"Have you two seen a blonde haired girl with a faded Akatsuki mark?" Naruto asked both of them with a bored expression on his face.

"You bastard!" Natsu growled at Naruto, "You appear before us and ask us like we are your friends? Well, WE ARE NOT, YOU BASTARD!"

Natsu's hands lit up with blazing hot fire, he then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his cloak, the blonde in a instant took out Kyuubi and he placed it on the pink-haired boy's head, and both looked at each-other, one had to make the first move, but who would?

"Shoot me, if you're gonna shoot!" Natsu growled at Naruto, "That's what you're good at! Killing your friends and family.. I'll never fucking forgive you... I won't forget... forget Erza crying.. Mira crying..YOU MADE US ALL SUFFER! SO DROP FUCKING DEAD YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Natsu couldn't hold back, and he punched Naruto's face, the blonde flew backwards, but as he flew backwards, he pulled the trigger to his gun, and he shot out a red beam of magic that hit Natsu, the Dragon Slayer also flew back with a growl on his face.

Both managed to do a back flip and land on their feet, both looked at each-other, and then charged, Natsu swung his left fist,which Naruto caught with free hand, the blonde then placed his gun on Natsu's chest and the blonde began laughing evilly, "Kuku, if you wish to kill me – you are going to have to hate me more, and once you kill me you'll have to survive in this rotten world filled with men like me!"

The blonde pulled the trigger, and Natsu flew back as his eyes widened... had he lost? No! The pink haired Dragon slayer sucked in air then he yelled, "**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Naruto didn't have time to dodge as a huge fire ball hit him, the blonde flew back and crashed unto the floor. Natsu too crashed into the floor but he quickly stood up. He ran towards Naruto who was trying to get up, Natsu noticed the blonde's gun laying around so he grabbed it and he smirked, "I heard this gun shape-shifts... let's see what I can change it too!"

The pink-haired dragon slayer poured magic into the gun, and before he knew it, it was now a Katana, "Oh, this is a nice toy you got, lemme use it on YOU BASTARD!" Natsu stabbed the blonde in the shoulder. Naruto growled in pain as Natsu twisted the blade.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked Natsu, "You're usually happy, and you don't hold grudges for long, yet here you are on the verge of killing me, would your Master be proud?! That's not the way of the Fairy Tail, ya know, at this rate you'll end up being like me, kuku, well I can die happily if that happens!"

Natsu froze before he growled and aimed for the blonde's head, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE!"

Natsu was inches away from cutting the blonde's neck off when Naruto's blue eye's turned red with three commas surrounded the pupil/iris. The Dragon Slayer all of a sudden froze at the sight of those eyes. He felt fear, and he was starting to shake, those eyes... the Sharingan... the eyes all dragons and Dragon Slayer's feared.

"M-My body... I'm.. I'm s-scared!" Natsu stuttered as he dropped back to the floor, he started panicking and he tried standing up, "G-GET WAY FROM ME! D-DON'T K-KILL ME!"

_Natsu..the Sharingan is something all dragons and dragon slayers fear naturally, if you ever come in contact with someone who has those eyes, your body by instinct will panic, you'll start shaking, and if this is the case, I suggest you run away, because if they are your enemy you'll end up dying._

Natsu remembered something Igneel had told him once, Naruto stood up and walked towards Natsu, Natsu could feel himself pee his pants, the blonde crouched down and he picked up his weapon which he ended up turning back into a gun. The blonde looked at Natsu who was scared, and the blonde could see a dark aura surrounding the pink-haired dragon slayer, it was a buncha evil spirits. That was dangerous, that's how dark mages like Zeref came to be, if a usually happy person like Natsu bottled up hatred or negative emotions, evil spirits would be attracted to him a lot, and they would end up influencing him a lot!

_I can see it, I can see the hatred, and anger, and rage towards me.. it's all being released at once, no wonder he was acting strange and he wanted to kill me._

"**Fairy Light!" **Naruto then whispered as he looked at Natsu. Natsu felt a white light surrounding him, the pink-haired slayer's eyes widened when he felt his fear, his hate, go away, he felt happy again, and he also felt warmness. What the hell was the blonde doing? Naruto then finished the magic spell and no longer saw evil surrounding the blonde.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked the blonde as he stood up.

"Nothing, now did you see a blonde haired girl?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

Before anyone could speak they heard a few fan-girls speaking:

"Look! That's the boat Salamander is on!"

"YEAH SO COOOL! HEARD HE WAS HAVING A PARTY IN THEIR!"

"I WISH I COULD GO!"

"Yeah! Me too! I heard he was from Fairy Tail, too!"

Natsu's eyes widened as well as Naruto's.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said out loud, "Salamander.. Natsu did you know someone has been pretending to be you to get chicks.. he then kidnaps them and sells them as slaves?"

"N-No.. and stop changing to subject! You and I need to finish our fight!"

"You couldn't beat me! I won!"

"BULLSHIT! I STABBED YOU THAT'S ONE POINT FOR ME!"

"I made you piss yourself a bit, that's a automatic win!" Naruto grinned as he pointed at Natsu's pants, they were a bit wet, Natsu looked down then he tried covering himself, he was utterly embarrassed.

_What did Naruto do to Natsu?_ Happy thought as he looked at Natsu, he was back to being himself. _Natsu was on the verge of killing Naruto... and now here he is.. I can feel his hatred gone, but he still has dislike for Naruto._

"Anyways, we have to go in that ship, maybe Lucy is there!" Naruto stated as he looked at it.

"Why would she be there?"

"She wanted to join Fairy Tail, maybe she's there because the fake Salamander probably tricked her and said he'd help her join or something."

Natsu's eyes widened as well as Happy's. Happy then noticed Naruto's breathing turning heavy, and he seemed to be bleeding a lot, the blonde was grabbing his shoulder! He needed to get to a hospital or else he'd die of blood loss!

"Blah! Whatever, lets go, I'll kick the ass of the man who makes Fairy Tail look bad!" Natsu stated as Happy grabbed him, and they flew off.

Naruto did the water walking technique and just ran on the water towards the boat! As Naruto got closer with his Sharingan he could see through the ship and he saw Lucy, and a buncha other men. The blonde Noticed a man holding on to her, so Naruto took out his gun and he shot at the man from the distance he was in.

Lucy was crying as these scum-bags grabbed her, she just found out their evil wretched plans, they were going to sell her for money, she stopped crying when the man holding on to her fell to the floor, he had been shot, and before anyone could do anything someone crashed through the roof of the boat.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy said surprised, "What are you doing here?!" when she saw who had crashed inside.

Then suddenly someone else crashed inside the boat, and Lucy froze when she saw who... it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto... w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party!" Naruto grinned at her, "SO LET'S PARTY LIKE 2012 END OF THE WORLD BITCHES!" Naruto yelled as he shot anyone within sight.

"Happy Take Lucy and get her out of here!" Natsu commanded his friend, Happy nodded and grabbed Lucy before taking off with her.

Now it was Naruto and Natsu and a buncha bitches, Naruto and Natsu charged at anyone within sight, both were trying to beat up more than the other!

"HEY! THIS ONE IS MINE GET YOUR OWN, BASTARD!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"I PUNCHED HIM FIRST!" Naruto stated.

**POW! **Natsu punched the man.

"WELL I PUNCHED HIM SECOND!"

"I punched him third!" Naruto snapped as he punched the man again.

Natsu punched the man again after, and before they knew it, both were punching the man none-stop, poor unlucky bastard! At last they stopped and they turned around to only see the Fake Salamander left. The man gulped as Natsu and Naruto walked towards him, but before anything could be done, the boat turned over and over until at last it stopped, it had crashed at the dock. The fake salamander used this opportunity to get away and so he ran!

Natsu and Naruto stood up and ran after the man who stopped when he heard Natsu, "So I heard you were a Fairy Tail wizard.. but why HAVEN'T I SEEN YOU YET?!"

"W-Who are you?!" The fake salamander questioned Natsu.

Natsu took off his jacket and you could see his Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder, "I am Natsu Dragneel, a member of Fairy Tail!"

"No fucking way!" Both Lucy and the man said out loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu then yelled at Naruto who was crossing off his Guild Mark and drawing the Akatsuki mark instead, "WHY DID YOU CROSS OFF FAIRY TAIL'S MARK? AND DRAW YOUR CRAPPY ONE INSTEAD? YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT, IDIOT! GO DIE!" 

"My guild mark is way better, thought you needed a change!"

"Who'd want your guild mark, IT'S SHITTY!"

"PLENTY OF PEOPLE WILL ONCE WE BECOME THE BEST!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU'LL BE THE BEST!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE DREAMS, UNLIKE YOU! WHO'S BRAIN IS SO ROASTED YOU CAN'T DREAM!"

"Uh.. guys the guy is getting away!" Happy told them and they both turned and looked at the fake, who was now running.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu then yelled as fire headed towards the running man.

Naruto pointed his gun at the man, and pulled the trigger, a huge beam of red light headed towards the man, but in the process both Naruto's and Natsu's attacks merged making it a pretty color!

**BOOOOOM!**

Was then heard as the man was hit and part of the town destroyed!

"YOU TOO IDIOTS OVER DID IT! HALF THE TOWN SEEMS TO BE DESTOYED!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at both.

Before anything could be done or said Knights appeared and they said, "You are under arrest!"

Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Let's go!" as he began running.

"Uh, where?"

"I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail, lets go!"

Her eyes widened, who could of told Natsu that, then she turned around and saw Naruto on the floor sitting down.

"Hey! If you don't run they'll get you!" Lucy yelled at the blonde.

"I can't run." Naruto replied as he grabbed his shoulder, he wouldn't get far with his injury. The blonde then took something from his pocket and he threw it at her, "Here, I bought it for you as a gift for when you joined Fairy Tail!"

Lucy caught the thing he threw at her and her eyes widened, it was the Celestial Key she wanted to buy! She looked at the blonde and did a slight bow before she started running away with Natsu.

"Don't look back..." Lucy said with tears in her eyes, she really wanted to look back, but if she did, she'd betray herself and probably end up running to the blonde.

"DON'T LUCK BACK YOU BITCH, AND KEEP RUNNING FOWARD!" Her eyes widened when she heard Naruto yell that. "YOU'RE ANNOYING AND I HATED YOU BEING PART OF THE GUILD, AT LAST I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE AND DAMN QUIET!"

She without looking back, lifted her arm and flipped him off as she smiled and spoke, "Thank you, idiot!"

**Note: Damn, chappie done! Hope'd you enjoyed it! LOL NARUTO ENDS UP GETTING ARRESTED! SO I'LL START A PRISON ARC NEXT CHAPTER! AND NEXT CHAPPIE MORE OF HIS PAST WILL BE REVEALED!**

**One more thing... pairings.. what should they be? I was planning a Naruto and Lucy pairing.. and I'll do a arc on that later on.. but I also want to do a Naruto and Erza pairing... THOUGH I AM STILL OPENED FOR SUGGESTIONS! So if you wanna suggest a pairing, please do so! **

**Also who should join Naruto's Akatsuki Guild? It could be anyone from the anime Fairy Tail as long as they are a bit of a side character that didn't appear much in the anime. Or ANYONE FROM NARUTO, so please gimme suggestions on that! **

**Thank you, and Happy Day!**


	5. Soulless Prison!

**A/N: Damn... did not expect so many people to like my story, haha! I hope I meet expectations. Thank you, everyone that suggested pairings or ideas! Those who asked**

**questions I'll start replying at the end of each chapter if I get the chance to! So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be here!**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled at Lucy, after she had placed the Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand. Lucy was really happy, and she was still in shock that she finally joined her dream guild. Though, it wasn't really what she expected, there was loads of fights, but the Master just delivered a bad ass speech! She knew she would love it! But she couldn't help but sigh.

"You don't seem happy, are you okay?" Mira asked the blonde.

"Yeahh.. I'm fine!" Lucy smiled at the white haired woman.

"Lies!" Happy said as he sat on Lucy's head, "She's sad her boyfriend, Naruto got arrested!"

"N-Naruto?" Mira's eyes widened in surprised, "Oh... him... he... deserves it..." Mira looked away.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU DIRTY CAT!" Lucy yelled at Happy, "He's just someone who helped me out when I needed some-one the most!"

"Wait – Naruto got arrested?" Makarov the Master of Fairy Tail seemed surprised, "Mira turn on the TV!"

Mira did as she told and she turned on the Guild T.V, causing everyone in Fairy Tail to become quiet. The news were on and the reporter said:

**Naruto Uchiha has been arrested by the Council's Knights, at long last all you children can sleep safely, The Uchiha has had a heavy criminal criminal record **

**from eradicating the Uchiha Clan to burning down the Fairy Tail Guild to trying to wipe out the guild Master for power, a few years back**

**the Uchiha cheated on the Princes Hisui, he even attacked one of the Kings Knight, the council has sentenced him to the worst prison in the world: Soulless Prison... **

**May The Gods Not Have Mercy On His Soul!**

Mira turned off the T.V, and the guild stayed silent, Lucy froze. The blonde was really a piece of work!

"S-Soulless Prison?" Lucy asked her guild mates.

"Mhm!" Makarov nodded, "The Prison is called Soulless Prison because it's a prison where they place the worst of the worse.. they are sentenced to die there, nobody has ever escaped the prison, they have small tournaments... where they put two criminals to face off 1 verses 1 until one is killed, they show the battles online or on cable T.V... It's really brutal, many people pay for it... now with Naruto there, there will be even more money flowing to the prison owner!"

"W-What?!" Lucy was worried for the blonde, "Something must be done to set him free!"

"Luigi.." Natsu said her name.

"IT'S LUCY!"

"Whatever! But did you not hear what the reporter said? Naruto is a hardcore criminal! He slaughtered his entire clan in one night, he tried killing OUR MASTER, and he attacked one of the King's Knights! Nothing can be done!" Natsu told her, as she stayed silent.

"M-Maybe he had a reason for everything?!" Lucy told them.

"Well, yeah! He wanted to kill the old man for power!" Gray said as he joined the conversation.

"How the hell did he get that far anyways? How did he end up destroying the guild?" Lucy asked them.

Makarov suddenly spoke, "Time for A FLASHBACK!"

**[Flash Back Starts]**

It was a beautiful day, and Makarov had just arrived from a meeting with the council, and he didn't seem too happy! The old man walked into the Guild to be greeted by his members.

"OLD MAN, FIGHT ME!" Natsu said as he charged at Makarov.

"Not right now Natsu..." Makarov said as he sighed and sat down on the counter, "Mira hand me a beer, I really need one right now!"

"Something wrong?" Mira asked Makarov, worriedly.

"No! Hahah! Everything is peachy, I'm just tired!" Makarov said quickly while she handed him the beer.

She nodded but she didn't believe him. Suddenly everyone from the guild turned when the Guild Door broke open, revealing Naruto, the blonde was looking at the floor, he had orange pants, and a black jacket, the blonde just looked at the floor as he stood in front of the Guild doors.

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled at Naruto, "YOU BROKE THE DOOR! SO FIGHT ME!"

"Kukuku!" Naruto laughed evilly causing them all to freeze.

"A-Are y-you okay?" Mira asked the blonde.

Naruto all of a sudden took out Kyuubi and he aimed it at Makarov, "DIE OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the trigger, Makarov's eyes widened as a beam of red magic headed towards him, and before he knew it, he was flying backwards.

"Naruto! W-Why d-did you do that, bastard?!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

Naruto charged and punched Natsu in the face causing the slayer to fly backwards, and as he flew backward, Naruto pulled the trigger of his gun, and shot him magical beams.

"Power, kuku! If I kill Makarov I'll become the strongest Mage ALIVE!" Naruto stated before he yelled, **"Fire Make: Grand Fire Tornado!" **a small fire tornado formed in the middle of the guild, and it got bigger and bigger until the entire guild was on freaking fire! 

"Everyone! Get out! I-I'll fight Naruto!" Makarov stated as Fairy Tail Mages ran out of the guild.

"Naruto..." Makarov said the blonde's name as Naruto looked at Makarov, the blonde closed his blue eyes, and opened them to reveal the Sharingan.

"Such eyes.." Makarov spoke as he looked at the eyes, "Naruto, I will stop you!"

"The come at me, old man!" Naruto said with a evil grin, "I'll show you what a Uchiha is capable of!"

Makarov at fast speeds charged at the blonde, and punched him in the face, then he disappeared and appeared behind the blonde, he kicked the blonde's back causing Naruto to go flying across the room, Naruto crashed into a table but quickly got up only to be stepped on by Makarov who had enlarged his foot a lot.

Naruto growled and his gun shifted into a Katana, the blonde then grabbed it and stabbed the older mans foot, Makarov growled as he took a step back, the blonde quickly stood up and kicked Makarov just like you would kick as football, and then Naruto's Katana shifted back to his usual red gun and he shot Makarov as he flew high up in the air.

"DIE OLD MAN, DIE!" Naruto yelled as he kept shooting Makarov.

Makarov growled in pain as he fell on the floor, he quickly stood up as he tasted blood from his lips.

"I didn't want to do this but:** Fairy Law!**" A white light surrounded the entire place, and when it vanished, Naruto was no longer in sight.

**[Flash Back Ends]**

"Whoa!" Lucy said at hearing the story, "He really did try killing you all!"

"Yes, which is why most of us don't like him, some even hate him!" Natsu told her.

"Um.. that flashback ended different from my point of view!" Levy McGarden stated with a slight blush.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Naruto didn't save you, you hit your head hard.. so you probably imagined it!" Gray stated.

"What is she talking about?" Lucy asked them.

"Well, Levy was one of the last ones to leave the guild but while leaving something hit her head, and she said she saw Naruto save her... when in reality is was the Master!" Cana told Lucy.

"Yes! I saved her, she was on the floor when I found her." Makarov said quickly.

"Tell me what happened!" Lucy really wanted to know.

Levy looked at her and started, "Well..."

**[Levy's Flash Back Starts]**

Levy was running out of the Guild with a bunch of books, everyone seemed to have left, except for Naruto and Makarov who were fighting. The entire place was on fire, and it was really hot. Levy continued running when part of the roof fell and it hit her head, she fell to the floor due to the impact and saw darkness.

"Uh.. what the hell?" Levy groaned as she woke up, she looked around but she couldn't think straight, her head was hurting, she tried getting up.. but couldn't, a chunk of the roof was on top of her and it was too heavy for her to get up.

"MASTER! I CAN'T MOVE! HELP! ME!" Levy yelled as hard as she could.

"I didn't want to do this but: **Fairy Law!**" Levy heard the Master say all of a sudden.

Levy's eyes widened when she saw the entire roof about to fall on her, and before she knew it.. it was falling at her, and it would kill her if she didn't move out the way!

"MASTER! HELP! MASTER?! SOME ONE ANYONE HELP! NARU-CHAN!" Levy cried, she didn't want to die.

Levy realized nobody would come, and so she closed her eyes and wait for death... however it didn't come.. she opened her eyes and they widened.

"N-Naruto.." She whispered, as she saw Naruto standing over her, his hands were up and he was holding a heavy piece of roof, he had saved her from turning into a pancake.

Naruto was crying, tears were leaving his red eyes and he spoke, "T-This was the only way to save you ALL... take care, Levy-chan!"

Levy felt herself drift into a slumber all of a sudden as she looked at his Sharingan...

**[Flash Back End]**

"See?" Gray told Lucy, "That's some dreamy like shit, Naruto wouldn't save anyone after trying to kill the entire guild!"

Lucy thought about it... it actually seemed like something Naruto would do... he actually did save her a few times in a similar manner. But she decided she would forget about it all!

"You don't believe me, huh?" Levy asked Lucy, "It's okay, even if I did dream it... I'll still cling to it! Naruto was weird but he was pretty nice, I won't forget him!"

"Hmph!" Natsu growled as he walked away. "Lucy let's do a quest!"

Lucy looked at Levy then spoke, "I don't know if I do, but one day we'll find out the truth, that's a promise!" Lucy smiled at her before walking towards Natsu who was at the request board.

**[Scene Change: With Naruto]**

"Kuku, it's time a scum bag like you was placed here to die or rot!" One of the guard's punched Naruto in the stomach as they walked to the blonde's prison cell.

"UNTIE ME AND LETS SEE IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO PUNCH ME AGAIN!" Naruto snapped at the guard.

"Kuku, hell no, I enjoy beating the shit outta -"

Naruto kicked the man in the face causing him to be interrupted, "Bitch, I may have my hands cuffed but I have my legs, NOW SUCK MY FOOT, FUCKER!"

The Guard was instantly knocked out. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

However he stopped walking when he heard a familiar voice behind him, "We meet again, foolish little brother!"

Naruto turned around slowly to see none other than his older brother: **Itachi Uchiha!**

**Note: I decided to end it there, next chapter there will be some action! So look forward to that! XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it didn't have it's usual 'humor' but yeah! I was actually going to answer questions this chapter, but I'm going to the beach soon, so next chapter for sure!**

**Have a wonderful day!  
**


End file.
